


Sympathetic resonance

by SourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolf/pseuds/SourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a point to prove to Jackson. And Scott will make his only pack member understand that he is capable of more than hurting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathetic resonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskyeskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyeskye/gifts).



"Scott-"  
"Come here, Jackson."  
"I told you I can't."  
"Come here."  
"Scott."  
"You can."  
"Scott!"  
"Try it."  
"No."  
"For me."  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"Scott. Don't." Jackson was practically begging him not to go any farther with this, but Scott was as stubborn as ever. Claws dug into his forearm and dragged deep gashes into the skin. Jackson's eyes clenched shut at the scent of blood and he grew a few shades paler. "Scott…"  
"You can. I know it." Scott's voice was tense through the pain, but he prevented himself from healing. A whine slid from Jackson's throat at the sound of blood falling to the ground with wet plops. "Just heal."  
"Not until you try."  
"Why does it matter so much to you? I can't do it. I-"  
"You matter to me."  
"Scott…" Jackson muttered softly, taking a few moments to just stare at the other man like no one had ever said something like that to him before. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Scott."  
Scott's fingers threaded through Jackson's and he squeezed his hand gently. "You haven't tried."  
Jackson squeezed back so tightly that their knuckles turned white, his eyes still not opening. "I can't. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"  
Scott pulled Jackson forward by his hand. The blond dug his feet into the ground to try to keep from moving, but Scott was persistent and good at getting what he wanted. "Because I know you."  
"I… I'll hurt you, Scott." Jackson continued resisting. He'd hurt enough people in his life. Killed enough people that didn't deserve it. The cold blue of his eyes was testament to that. He didn't want Scott added to that list.  
"You'll help me heal." Scott's stubbornness was boundless. He placed Jackson's hand on his arm, just above the wounds.  
Jackson flinched and tried to pull away, but Scott held him firmly in place. Jackson fought against him, his eyes squeezing shut. "Scott, I'm hurting you. I can feel it. Let me go!"  
"Jackson, look."  
"No! I don't want to!"  
"Jackson." Scott's voice was so calm that his eyes finally opened, just enough to look at Scott's face. Scott was smiling at him. But how was he smiling? Jackson's arm burned with the pain he was certain he was unwillingly causing to the dark-haired man.  
Scott's hand was on his cheek and he hadn't even realized that he was gripping Scott's arm on his own now. Scott pulled Jackson forward until their foreheads were touching. "Look." He said again in that reassuring voice that was so unique to Scott.  
A tremble ran through Jackson's body as his eyes dropped from the other man's to look at his arm. The blood wasn't flowing anymore and the wounds were almost completely healed and his own arm was pulling something away from Scott rather than forcing him to suffer.  
"But… I didn't do anything." Jackson said, his eyes seeking answers from Scott's. "You just healed yourself." He added skeptically, dropping his hand from Scott's arm.  
"You saw your arm." Scott replied patiently.  
"That doesn't explain anything." He scoffed, sounding tired.  
"You took the pain away. Helped kickstart the healing process."  
"But how, Scott? I didn't do anything."  
"You did. You wanted to help me."  
"That doesn't mean anything. I can want a lot of things."  
"It does mean something for us. Have you ever heard of sympathetic resonance? If you pluck a string on one instrument, it actually makes corresponding strings on others vibrate as well. Doc says it's kind of like that. A sympathy thing. You wanted me to be better so you vibrated with me, shared my pain. You didn't take all of it, but you took enough to get me healing again."  
"But I didn't-"  
"Jackson." Scott cooed, offering him another smile. "You're not some evil monster."  
Jackson let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and leaned into Scott. "Can we clean up? I really hate that smell."  
"Yeah, sorry."  
Jackson just nodded and pulled his weight from the other werewolf.  
"I'll go shower to get it off of me. If you'll wipe it up, I'll mop for you when I get out."  
The blond just nodded in response.  
Scott pulled him close and pecked his lips. "I knew you could do it."  
"Yeah…" Jackson replied, cracking a tiny grin. "You did."


End file.
